Le devoir ou l'amour
by MilieMaggie
Summary: Ce récit se situe à la fin du 4è tome.
1. Chapter 1

Arya, sur le dos de son dragon vert, regardait le paysage défiler loin en dessous d'elle. Elle rentrait chez elle, à Ellesméra, après une visite de trois jours à Ilirea. Trois jours de réunions avec Nasuada et les autres chefs d'état de l'Alagaësia. Ennuyant et fastidieux ! Comme l'étaient souvent les devoirs d'une souveraine.

Douze ans s'étaient écoulés depuis la chute de Galbatorix. Nasuada avait fait un excellent travail dans la reconstruction de l'ancienne Urû'baen et du royaume. Et l'alliance entre les différentes races perdurait, malgré quelques tensions. Nasuada était tout comme elle une bonne souveraine aimée de son peuple.

« Mais tout comme toi, elle n'est pas heureuse. » remarqua Firnen.

Arya soupira. Nasuada partageait en effet le même fardeau qu'elle, l'absence d'un être cher. Et sans qu'aucun mot ne soit dit à ce sujet, elles se comprenaient d'un regard. Qu'est ce qu'ils avaient ces frères à disparaître ainsi ? Etait-ce un truc de famille ?

Douze ans qu'elle n'avait pas vu Eragon. Bien sûr, elle l'avait vu à travers un miroir, et même échangé des nouvelles par intermédiaires. Il y avait eu deux nouveaux dragonniers, un nain et un Urgal. Après avoir été sous sa tutelle les premiers mois, ils avaient rejoint Eragon sur son île très loin à l'Ouest. Et au bout de quelques années, ils étaient revenus. Deux autres dragons avaient éclos pour un nain et un humain, et ils étaient actuellement avec Eragon.

Mais elle, Arya, ne pourrait jamais revoir le jeune homme. Et il lui manquait terriblement.

« A moi aussi elle me manque. »

« Et tu n'as passé que quelques jours en sa compagnie. » Répondit l'elfe en lui caressant les écailles.

« Nous pourrions les rejoindre. »

« Impossible. Nous avons des obligations ici. »

« Je n'aime pas ces obligations. Et toi non plus. »

« Peut-être, mais nous n'avons pas le choix. Il faut bien que quelqu'un gouverne mon peuple et veille sur l'Alagaësia. »

Elle avait eu cette conversation avec Firnen des centaines de fois. Elle avait passé des heures à imaginer abandonner son statut de reine, à rêver de rejoindre Eragon. Mais la réalité refaisait toujours surface. Son sens du devoir l'empêchait de faire une telle chose.

Assise à sa fenêtre, Nasuada pensait à Murtagh. Elle n'avait pas revu le dragonnier depuis douze ans. Elle n'en avait eu aucune nouvelle. Etait-il seulement en vie ?

Ses conseillers la pressaient de prendre époux et d'avoir un héritier. Mais elle n'en voulait pas. Elle ne pouvait imaginer partager la vie de qui que ce soit, si ce n'est Murtagh. Elle rêvait souvent de cette illusion que Galbatorix avait créé où elle partageait la vie du jeune homme. Elle aurait tant voulu que cela soit vrai.


	2. Chapter 2

_ Vous devriez le rejoindre.

Surprise, Arya tourna la tête vers l'elfe qui venait d'entrer.

_ Pardon ?

_ Je suis à votre service depuis douze ans, et je vous vois vous languir de ce dragonnier depuis le début.

Arya était stupéfaite, non seulement parce qu'elle n'avait jamais parlé de ses sentiments à quiconque, mais aussi que cet elfe s'adresse ainsi à elle. Cela l'aurait moins étonné d'un humain, mais d'un elfe …

_ Cela ne vous concerne pas. Répondit-elle, un peu sèchement.

L'elfe s'inclina et s'en alla.

_ Il a raison.

Arya sursauta en entendant cette voix, et vit une créature sur la fenêtre.

_ Solembum ! Que fais-tu ici ?

Si le chat-garou était là, Avisée, celle que les humains appelaient Angela l'herboriste, ne devait pas être loin.

_ Je me promène. Et tu devrais partir retrouver Eragon. Dit nonchalamment le chat-garou sous sa forme humaine.

_ J'ai des devoirs ici.

_ Qu'est ce que le devoir à côté de l'amour ?

_ Mon devoir auprès de mon peuple est plus important.

_ Faux. Lorsque la reine Islanzadi n'a plus été là, tu as pris la relève. Quand tu ne seras plus là, un autre prendra ta place.

_ Mais je suis encore là et je n'ai pas le droit de partir et de laisser la place libre.

_ Qui t'en empêche ? demande Solembum avant de sauter par la fenêtre.

Mon peuple serait très embarrassé de devoir choisir un nouveau souverain aussi vite.

« Il faut parfois être égoïste. » Dit Firnen.

Arya ne répondit pas. Mais elle se mit à chercher un moyen, une solution qui lui permettrait de quitter sa fonction.


	3. Chapter 3

**Merci pour vos reviews.**

* * *

_ Arya. Pourquoi souhaitais-tu me voir ?

Nasuada avait été surprise que la reine elfe lui demande un entretien en privé. Et avec tout ce qu'elle avait à faire en ce moment, elle espérait que ce n'était pas à propos de problèmes en perspective.

_ J'ai quelque chose à t'annoncer.

Le visage de l'elfe était grave.

_ Je t'écoute.

_ J'abandonne mon statut de souveraine des elfes.

Nasuada eut un choc. Voilà une chose à laquelle elle ne s'attendait pas du tout. Qu'est ce qui avait bien pu se passer ? La réponse se fit à son esprit aussitôt.

_ Eragon ?

_ Oui. Dit l'elfe en souriant.

Quelques mois s'étaient écoulés depuis ce jour où Solembum lui avait parlé. Arya avait beaucoup réfléchi, hésité, et puis elle avait pris sa décision. Le chat-garou avait raison, elle n'était pas irremplaçable. Elle laisserait quelqu'un d'autre effectuer ce devoir.

_ Mon successeur est déjà désigné. Tu le rencontreras bientôt.

Elle n'aurait pas pu partir ainsi, sans savoir que quelqu'un était prêt à prendre sa place. Cela n'avait pas été facile à annoncer, et à faire accepter sa décision à son peuple. Mais quand ils avaient compris que son choix était fait et qu'elle ne reviendrait pas dessus, ils s'étaient mis à lui chercher un successeur.

_ Et pour les dragonniers et dragons ?

_ Ils sauront se débrouiller seuls. Et par chance, ils s'entendent bien.

Nasuada hocha la tête.

_ Quand pars-tu ?

_ Bientôt. Il me reste à prévenir les autres souverains.

Encore une fois, Nasuada hocha la tête. Elle était triste qu'Arya s'en aille mais heureuse pour elle. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle voyait l'elfe sourire. Elle allait retrouver l'homme qu'elle aimait. Cela n'avait pas dû être une décision facile, et Nasuada la respectait pour cela. Elle-même ne serait pas capable de renoncer à sa couronne, même pour Murtagh. Même si elle avait su où il se trouvait.


	4. Chapter 4

Voilà, c'est le dernier chapitre. Courte fiction, je sais. Mais mon inspiration ne va pas plus loin.

Je vous remercie de m'avoir lu et d'avoir laissé des reviews.

* * *

« Calme-toi Eragon ! »

Le dragonnier tremblait d'excitation sur le dos de sa dragonne.

« Va plus vite ! » Répondit-il.

« Je vais aussi vite que si j'étais poursuivie par un dragon mâle en rut qui ne me plairait pas. »

Eragon rit.

Il ne tenait plus en place depuis qu'il avait appris, quelques mois plus tôt, qu'Arya le rejoignait. Pendant douze ans, il n'avait jamais cessé de penser à elle. Mais il n'avait jamais crû qu'il la reverrait un jour. Il s'était résigné à vivre éternellement seul sur cette île. Pas vraiment seul en fait : il y avait Saphira, les elfes qui l'avaient accompagné, les eldunaris, les dragons sauvages, et les dragonniers qu'il devait former.

Le fait qu'Arya renonce à sa couronne, à son peuple, à l'Alagaësia, pour lui était au-delà de ses espérances. Quelques minutes auparavant, il avait senti sa conscience et su qu'elle était arrivée sur l'île. Voilà pourquoi Saphira volait à toute allure en direction de là où elle avait débarqué.

Et soudain, il vit un point vert apparaître dans le ciel.

_ Firnen !

« Oui, c'est lui. » Dit Saphira.

Le point vert se rapprocha, prenant la forme d'un dragon. Eragon aperçut Arya. Elle sourit, il sourit.

Eragon, le cœur battant comme un fou, sauta à terre dès que sa dragonne se posa. Arya en fit de même, et ils avancèrent en silence l'un vers l'autre. Ils s'arrêtèrent enfin à quelques centimètres, les yeux dans les yeux.

_ Arya.

_ Eragon.

Ce fut l'elfe qui prit les devants. Elle avança encore, posa une main sur la joue du dragonnier et ses lèvres contre les siennes. Eragon l'enlaça alors.

_ Je t'aime. Murmura le jeune homme lorsqu'ils rompirent leur baiser et il prononça son vrai nom, provoquant des frissons dans tout le corps de l'elfe.

_ Je t'aime aussi. Murmura Arya en l'appelant à son tour par son vrai nom.

Nasuada se sentait mélancolique depuis qu'elle avait appris qu'Arya était bien arrivée sur l'île d'Eragon. Elle les avait vu tous les deux à travers le miroir, et ils resplendissaient de bonheur. Et elle les enviait.

Soudain, elle sentit une conscience l'effleurer et son cœur rata un battement.

« Murtagh ! »

C'était lui. Elle ne pouvait pas l'avoir rêvé. Elle l'avait senti, et reconnu.

« Nasuada. » Répondit Murtagh dans son esprit.

Fin.


End file.
